Pour une étoile
by Airin-S
Summary: Une petite songfic après le tome 7...ou du moins quand Voldemort est mort. Harry se sent triste et pourtant heureux. Il aime, on lui dit qu'il est aimé, mais les fantômes sont trop présents pour lui... c'pas vraiment M mais bon...


Et une songfic, une...

Les personnages de cette fic ne sont pas à moi, je rappelle, ils sont à JKRowling. Je ne fais que lest utiliser pou rmon bon plaisir...Et le votre aussi j'espère...

C'est un 'tit Remus/Harry avec un POV Harry. C'pas drôle...mais pas triste...

Enfin à vous de juger hein... .

Pour une étoile perdue dans le ciel Je vois trois cent mille étoiles  
Dans tes yeux d'ambre et de miel, Pour une étoile perdue dans le ciel  
Je vois trois cent mille étoiles Briller comme des soleils

Cela doit faire cinq ans désormais. Cinq longues années qu'il allume toujours ce feu dans tes yeux. Même mort, il a toujours sut te faire ressentir. Cela fait cinq ans que cette étoile nous a quitté, par ma faute, parce que je n'ai pas su réfléchir ou écouter les conseils, fermer mon esprit. Sirius. Oui c'est lui qui te fait encore rire et pleurer, ou du moins son souvenir. IL parvient encore à allumer des feux au fond de tes prunelles dorée, IL est celui qui déclenche des pluies salées s'échappant de tes yeux si chaud qu'un soleil.

Lorsque tu commences à parler de Lui je peux voir tes yeux briller. Tes yeux magnifiques qui ont trop vu, qui étaient amoureux de Lui...qui le sont encore. Bien que tu me jures, lorsque je suis dans tes bras, que tu L'as oublié, je doute. Je ne peux m'en empêcher. Et ces étoiles dansantes qui animent ton regard de miel me confortent dans mes hésitations. Pour une étoile qui a rejoint ses sœurs par ma faute je vois tour à tour des diamants ruisseler de sous tes paupières, ou un ballet de joie.

Tu me trouves un peu distrait Mais quand je suis près de toi  
Je regarde les planètes Que tu allumes pour moi  
Comme un gentil feu de joie

Et pourtant... pourtant tu es tellement attentionné. Sais tu que c'est grâce à tout ce que tu me fais ressentir que j'ai finalement réussit à vaincre? Tout ce que tu as allumé en moi, ce que tu as animé? Lorsque tes mains me parcouraient, lorsque tu m'embrassais, que tu étais en moi, que tu me montrais un ciel plus profond que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer j'étais vivant. Et j'oubliais que toi tu ne L'oublieras jamais à mon profit. Il aura été celui que tu as aimé en premier, je ne dois être qu'un souvenir de Lui. Ça me fait mal tu sais? Mais qu'importe. Avec toi je n'écoute plus rien ni personne d'autre. Quand tu n'es pas là, je ne suis pas beaucoup plus présent.

Chaque soir, chaque fois que tu en as envie, et que je t'affirme que moi aussi, tu me montres un ciel nouveau. Au creux de tes bras. Quand tu L'aimes à travers moi je vois un ciel étoilé, plein de nouvelles planètes, de nouveaux astres, de nouveaux soleils...pareils à ceux qui brillent dans ton regard lorsque, par mégarde, tu prononces Son nom à la place du mien quand le plaisir vient te faucher. J'ai l'impression de brûler. Mais ce feu est doux, il me consume jusqu'au bout du cœur et du corps, de l'âme. Seul toi sera jamais capable d'allumer ce feu en moi désormais, je le sais. Je ne suis plus qu'à toi, toi qui n'a jamais été que Sien.

Et la lune en est jalouse  
Quand elle passe sur le toit

Cependant, dans cette toile de cieux imperceptibles, il y a un accroc. Cette _malédiction_, comme tu l'appelles, te soustraie à moi une fois par mois. Enfin, te soustraie, c'est faux, je suis toujours là. Avec toi. Je te regarde de loin, masque mon odeur comme ma présence pour que tu ne me remarques pas. Quand tu te transformes en ce loup je n'ai aucun mal à te trouver magnifique. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu rejette ton état. Ce que je sais par contre, c'est que Lui était présent lors de ces moments. Quand tu souffrais, quand tu jouais avec Lui, et c'est par ma faute que tu L'as perdu. Moi... moi je n'ai jamais réussi à devenir animagus. Pourtant j'ai bien essayé. Longtemps, longtemps, jours et nuit, avant que _nous_ n'existe. Je voulais t'accompagner, être avec toi tout le temps...

Mais on ne m'a pas donné ce don là. Alors une fois par moi, la lune te vole à moi. On croirait qu'elle est jalouse, qu'elle me jalouse de t'accaparer tous les soirs. Alors que c'est moi qui peine à ne pas pleurer alors que tu es seul et que tu as mal. Et moi aussi j'ai mal, parce que ces nuits là je Le vois...je la vois, l'étoile Sirius, qui veille sur toi comme je ne peux le faire. Tu vois...Il est toujours présent. Présent, à ma place. Il a veillé sur toi lors de vos études, quand Il est sorti d'Azkaban, et désormais du ciel étoilé Il te regarde. Tout le temps.

A ces galaxies nouvelles  
J'ai donné d'étranges noms  
Galaxie de la querelle  
Météore du pardon  
Nébuleuse des passions

Alors moi aussi je le regarde. Je lui rend le regard qu'il pose sur toi. Et je trouve de nouvelles étoiles qui L'accompagnent. J'essaie de me dire qu'Il ne m'en veut pas. Mais comment faire? Comment faire lorsque je sais que c'est moi qui L'ai envoyé à la mort, moi qui Lui vole Son amant et amour, moi qui ne peux le soutenir alors que j'ai vaincu. Je devrais pouvoir protéger tous ceux que j'aime et lui...lui je dois le laisser accuser cette douleur seul. Et je me bat contre moi-même, contre ceux qui me disent que jamais Tu ne m'en aurais voulu. Que je suis celui qui le rend désormais heureux. Je veux le croire et pourtant toujours, toujours au fond de moi je me dis que ce n'est pas vrai. Que tous les deux vous étiez ensemble parce que vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre. Et moi je viens Te détrôner sans pudeur, et sans honte...

Sans honte... c'est faux. Sinon pourquoi implorerais-je son pardon chaque fois que je ferme les yeux et que je vois des étoiles? Chaque fois que tu ne peux l'entendre lorsque tu dors, lorsque tu es sous ta forme lupine, lorsque tu travailles, lorsque tu es absent simplement. Dès que tu ne peux m'entendre je fais le vœux qu'Il me pardonnes. Pour Sa mort, pour Lui,...pour tout. Mais je ne sais pas si ces prières Le toucheront jamais un jour. Si mes remords arriveront à Lui arracher un pardon, même infime. Ce serait tellement bien, je me sentirais mieux si je savais qu'Il me pardonne de tout le mal que je Lui ai fait endurer...

Et j'oublie néanmoins toutes ces interrogations, tous ces doutes lorsque tu me fais revivre. Lorsqu'une passion de feu m'anime. Lorsque je t'aime et que tu L'aime Lui par moi. Mais je ne me plaints pas ce de fait. Je sais que c'est immuable. Que jamais tu ne L'oublieras. Alors j'accepte sans condition tout ce que tu me donnes. Ton temps, ton corps, tes conseils,... tout, tout et n'importe quoi. Tout pourvu que ce soit toi, que cela vienne de toi. De tes yeux enflammés de passion.

Voilà voilà... alors une chtite song fic sur la chanson « Pour une étoile » de Marie Laforêt.

Si vous avez des remarques, des commentaires...il y a un petit bouton à côté du mot _review. _Ça fait plaisir

Bizoux tout le modne.


End file.
